Sick
by A Lettuce
Summary: Dawn is somewhat forced into taking care of Barry, who claims to be sick. She starts noticing that he's acting REALLY weird around her... What's going on? Twinleafshipping. Oneshot.


**Hello. This is my first Fanfiction on here, so I'm very thankful you decided to read this! Twinleafshipping is one my favorite shippings, so I decided to try writing them. There's possible OOCness in this...so I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Dawn's nap was disturbed by the beep of the phone. She blinked drowsily and got up, walking over to the device. She picked it up, realizing she had done it when the person on the other line had left a voice mail, thanks to the robotic voice saying that she did. She waited for it to play.

**BEEP **

"Hi Dawn! This is Barry's dad, Battle Tycoon Palmer! Haha! I took his mother out for a much needed vacation. Would you mind taking care of Barry? I'm afraid he's in a coma and couldn't come with us. He needs someone to take care of him-"

Dawn frowned at the voicemail. Why would they leave to go on vacation while their child was in a coma? And on that note, Barry was in a coma? She'd always thought of him as invincible, especially since he would run into things on an everyday basis and never get a bruise or anything. He must have run into something REAL hard this time.

"—He insisted we go on vacation without him and told us to make you take care of him. I would have asked your mom, but it turns out your mother is in Hoenn for a worldwide contest competition, if I remember? So here I am asking you. This is his final wish after all, so we had to try to make it happen for him! We're terribly sorry, but I hope you can help him! Thanks!"

**BEEP**

Dawn put the phone down. Did he just say that Barry told them to make her take care of her? If he was in a coma, how could he talk to them? Well it could have been before he gotten into a coma... Dawn shook her head. That didn't make sense either. He couldn't have requested for her to take care of him before he gotten into a coma…

Automatically, she glanced at his house through the window and narrowed her eyes. There, in his room, Barry was furiously playing on his Wii, body swishing from side to side as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Coma?" Dawn muttered. He looked perfectly fine. Why in the name of Arceus did his parents leave her a voicemail saying that he was in a coma? That wasn't a kid in a coma!

She sighed, smothering the angry flame inside her. If this was just a joke he got his parents to play on her as well, she wouldn't fall for it. She wandered over to her couch and plopped down, ready to get back to her nap that was interrupted earlier by the phone.

Knocking came at from her door, jolting her back awake. Dawn wondered if it was her mother. It was possible that the contests were cancelled due to bad weather (Hoenn was quite famous for them). She walked over to the door and opened it. "Mom—"

Instead of her mom, it was Barry. He snatched up her wrist before she could react, and dragged her along behind him to his house.

* * *

Barry kicked the door shut behind him. "What was that for?" she gasped, still recovering from what happened.

The blond boy pouted. "You were too slow. Here I was practically DYING and then I look though the window and see you about to go to sleep! I could have died! I would have fined you if I died! Well actually, I should fine you right now for being so SLOW!"

"Your parents told me you were in a coma. You seem _fine_."

"But it's true! I do have a coma! I have the sniffles and I keep coughing." As if to prove his point, he coughed, in a rather overdramatic fashion.

Dawn sighed in exasperation. "That's not a coma, that's a cold!"

"Same thing!"

"No it-"

"Whatever!"He grabbed her arm and dragged her along to the couch. He laid down on it, staring at her expectedly. "You have to take care of me or else I'll fine you!"

"You don't have cold. You can't have a cold!" In all the years she'd known him, she never seen Barry sick once. She thought a coma was possible, since he always crashed into things, but a cold? Impossible.

Barry coughed loudly. "It sure sounds like a cold though. I think I have a fever too! I'm REALLL sick. You gotta stay and take care of me!"

"Oh. Really?" She swept his bangs out of his forehead and placed her hand there and her other hand on her forehead. He was a bit warmer than her. She glanced down at his face. His eyes were wide open for some reason, but his cheeks were flushed red. Maybe he did have a fever.

"Da-Dawn?" he said quietly.

For a second, Dawn almost thought it was someone else talking because the unusual lack of loudness in his tone. But then she realized it was only the two of them in that house. "Yes?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature." She pulled back her hand and nonchalantly wiped it on her red coat."I guess you might have a fever. Although it feels like it's just slightly above normal."

Barry brightened. "HA! I told you I was sick! You gotta stay and take care of me!"

"You're not even that sick."

"I have a fever!"

"Yeah, but it's hardly anything to be worried about."

The hyperactive boy pouted at her. "Come onnn Dawn! I need you to take care of me!"

"But—"

"Just stay!"

She sighed. There was no use arguing with him. "Fine…"

Barry smiled at her. There was a long pause before he decided to speak. "You know… with you here taking care of me… it's like… l-like we're ma-married or something."

Dawn nodded, wondering if his fever was causing him to say something so strange. Maybe it was something to be worried about.

"You agree with me?"

"I guess?"

He smiled again and took her hand, holding it in his.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand!"

That still didn't help Dawn become any less confused. "Why?"

"Just makes me feel better." He sat up, still holding her hand. "Hey Dawn, do you like me?" he asked, staring at her with a rare serious expression.

She blinked. That was certainly out of the blue. "Yes. I do like you."

He coughed, eyes growing wide and grin spreading across his face. "Y-you do?!"

"Well, yeah." She smiled. "You are my friend who I've known basically all my life."

His grin faltered and his eye twitched, his hold on her hand growing tighter. He shook his head and lay back down, closing his eyes. "Ah, whatever. I prepared for this."

Confusion came back to Dawn, this time in tenfold. _'Prepared for this?' The fever really must have gotten to him, _Dawn realized. _He's acting real strange. But… _A soft smile spread across her face. _He looks a little cute with his eyes closed. _She waited for a few minutes to pass, until deciding that he was asleep.

Gently as she could, she slipped her hand from out of Barry's. Then out of the blue, his arms flung out and wrapped around her neck, pulling her into a headlock with her face on his striped orange and white jacket. "What are you doing?!" she yelled out in surprise, voice coming out muffled.

"You were about to leave, weren't you?" he muttered into her ear.

She suppressed the shudder she felt at the touch of his breath on her ear. "Yes, I was!" she snapped.

"Well you can't," he said firmly.

"Barry, let go of me!"

"I will," he replied, releasing her from his grip. "You have to stay here though, okay?"

Fuming, Dawn combed her now messy hair with her fingers. _Seriously, what's with him? Telling me not to leave… _

"You're gonna stay, right?"

She sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It's best if I leave though. Colds are contagious. I might catch it if I stay. Besides, I think it's best if you get your rest… You definitely need it. "

"Uh… this one isn't contagious? Yeah it isn't!"

"How do you know? You thought a cold was called a coma earlier."

"W-well… Just stay here, okay?" He sat up and pressed his finger against Dawn's lips, interrupting her from whatever she was going to say. He took a deep breath, dropping his hand beside him. "Have you ever thought as me…you know, more than a friend?"

The question threw Dawn off guard. "Huh?"

"Cus, I have…" he mumbled and abruptly stood and ran over to a cabinet and got a glass of orange liquid. He placed it on the table and sat back down on the couch. "Here, give me my medicine! I need them to live!"

_Barry, what's gotten into you? Saying weird stuff like that… _She wondered and looked down at the glass. She deadpanned and picked it up, giving it the stink eye. "Barry. Isn't this _orange juice_?"

"Orange juice is the best medicine for colds! Here, pour it into my mouth for me!"

She sighed. What was he trying to do? "Barry, I know you aren't that sick."

He coughed and slapped a hand over his head. "Oh I have a headache!"

"Barry, please."

He frowned at her, and Dawn could have sworn for a second that he smirked. "I'll drink it myself then, you meanie." He abruptly, swiped the glass from her, spilling some of it over her hand. Then, as quick as a flash, he leaned in and _licked_ her hand.

Dawn choked and stumbled backwards, nearly falling if it wasn't for Barry grabbing onto her. She gawked down at him, stupefied by his actions. Finally, she managed regain her sanity and speak. "Wh-wh-what was that FOR?!"

"I didn't want it to go to waste," he said innocently.

Dawn gulped, edging away from him. Licking her hand? What was he trying to do? She always knew Barry to be unpredictable and weird, but this was just the last straw. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked. "Last time I checked, your fever wasn't even that bad to make you act delirious like this!"

"Delirious?!" Barry jolted up from the couch. "Whaddya mean delirious?"

"You know… doing all those weird stuff to me! You're acting delirious, even though your fever was hardly even there!"

"It came off as weird?" Barry muttered to himself.

"'Came off as weird?'" Dawn repeated. "Barry, what are you talking about?"

"I guess I should just tell you. So me and Palmer made this plan to get Mom out of the house while your mom was gone too, and before that he told me all his tricks to getting the girls, and I kinda used them on you while pretending to be sick." He shook his head. "And they didn't seem to work since you thought they were weird... But anyways—"

"Wait so, you weren't sick and yet you did those weird things you call tricks? Why did you do them to me?"

Barry stared at her incredulously. "You really can't tell?"

"Tell what?!"

"Even after all those hints today? After all those hints I was giving you these _years_?"

"Hints? What hints?! What's going on?!"

He let out a low whistle. "Dawn... I never knew you were THIS stupid. How can you not be able to tell after everything I've done?"

Dawn was about to explode. "Tell what?! What are—"She was soon cut off by Barry swooping in and locking his lips with her.

He pulled away with a triumphant grin on his face, leaving her stunned and frozen. "That I like you Dawn! Get that in your head, would ya?"

* * *

**Wow. I made Dawn REAL dense. Hehe... Don't kill me guys D: **

**Hopefully I didn't fail too bad...**

**Well, please review! **


End file.
